


[Fanart] Snow White Iida

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Full Color, Gen, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: So for those who have read the School Briefs Volume 3, there's a scene in the "Day in the Life of a Class President" chapter wherein Iida opens the curtains, scares a bird away, and proceeds to apologize to the bird for scaring it and call it "Little One." I thought this was the most adorable, endearing thing I'd ever read, and given that it felt kind of Disney-princess-esque to me I immediately had the urge to draw Iida as my favorite Disney princess, Snow White. It was supposed to be kind of a joke but it sorta took on a life of its own very quickly.This just about broke my tablet RIP
Kudos: 18





	[Fanart] Snow White Iida

Resized:

Full res:


End file.
